


Thunderstorms

by mirandascosgroove



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Short Story, kinda-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandascosgroove/pseuds/mirandascosgroove
Summary: Chibi Romano has a fear of thunderstorms.





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Thunderstorms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039813) by [CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud)



Fear-Thunderstorms Spain x Chibi!Romano

 

 

 

 

 

_**CRACK** _

 

Antonio's door slammed open.

"H-Hey, bastard! Wake up!"

"Wha-huh? Romano? What are you doing here? Is it morning time, already?"

**_BOOM_ **

“Move!" Romano commanded, attempting to hide under Antonio's covers, trying not to let his fear get the best of him. It's just a stupid thunderstorm! Nothing to worry about! It's not like Grandpa Rome isn't here, or that stupid idiot brother of his. Everything will be alright-

**_BOOM_ **

Romano screeched as the thunder roared overhead. "Move! MOVE!"

Antonio rubbed his eyes. "Romano, what are you doing? Did you have another nightmare?" He stopped, gasping. "Did you wet the bed again? Romano, what have I told you about waiting-"

“YOU DON'T HEAR THAT?!" Romano shrieked as more rain poured overhead.

"Hear what?"

**_POP_ **

Romano flinched and buried himself deeper under the covers. "T-That..." His voice came out soft and hoarse and was soon followed by soft sniffles.

Antonio's eyes grew wide with adoration. "Oh, Romano, why didn't you just tell me you were scared of thunderstorms?"

"I-I'm not scared, jerk."

Antonio simply laughed. "It's okay to be scared Romano." He moved under the covers to cuddle the young boy. "You wanna know one of my fears?"

Romano slowly unraveled the sheets from around him. "Wha-What?"

"I'm scared of things too, y'know."

**_CRACKLE_ **

Romano visibly jumped. "A-ah..." More tears welled up in his eyes as Antonio wrapped an arm around his small frame. "You are?"

Antonio nodded. "Everybody has at least one thing they're scared of."

"Even Abel?" Romano referred to the intimidating Dutchman that had visited last week.

"Even Abel."

"Even those asshole German soldiers?"

"Even those asshole German soldiers."

Romano, getting hot from the covers, sat up on the pillows and looked down at Antonio. "What are you afraid of?"

Antonio crawled out, gripping one of Romano's small hands in his fingers. _So_ _cute_. "Well, there is one thing I am afraid of."

"Well, hurry up and tell me already, god damn it!"

Antonio chuckled. "Okay, but you have to promise not to make fun of me."

"Okay! I promise or whatever. Now tell me!"

"I'm afraid," Antonio leaned closer. "Of," he cuddled the small boy, looking him in the eye.

Romano's scowl slowly disappeared. "Of  _what_?”

 

"I'm afraid of losing you."

 

 

 

 

Antonio took a quick trip to the hospital the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this nearly two years ago but i drifted in and outta this fandom so wow
> 
>  
> 
> uhh constructive criticism is welcome so pls don’t hate on me i’m still im high school


End file.
